


at kar'taylir darasuum bal at baatir

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is going to make sure he gets it, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan needs sleep, so much soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: The war provides many opportunities to take care of each other. Cody just wishes Obi-Wan would be slightly less stubborn about letting him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 233





	at kar'taylir darasuum bal at baatir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheApunk89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/gifts), [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [LaylaYuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).



> So sheapunk89 started it with a post about Clone Wars tropes over on Tumblr. Project0506, SailorSol, a few others and I joined in. Next thing I know…this fic was happening. It’s working title was “Codywan with all the tropes.” Feel free to count how many you see here. I gave up counting after 6, but I'm sure there are more.
> 
> Not set in the Soft Wars verse, but certainly set in a verse where Order 66 Is Not A Thing That Will Ever Happen.
> 
> It's a 5+1 sorta thing, so it is numbered that way.

CWCWCWCWCWCW  
1  
They had just entered hyperspace and it was just after latemeal. Neither had anything else pressing to worry about that evening.

Cody was cleaning and inspecting his blaster. When he was done with the blaster he would move on to his armor. Sitting on the other side of the desk, Obi-Wan was doing the same with his lightsaber. There had been a lot of mud on the planet they had spent the last week on, so everything was in need of a deep clean. They worked in companionable silence, each focused on his own task.

It was nice, Cody decided, being able to do such mundane, but necessary tasks together like this. To feel no pressure to fill the silence. To be to just be together. It was still such a novelty and Cody knew he would never be able to get enough of it.

He finished cleaning his blaster and spent a few moments just watching his Jedi. The other man was meticulously inspecting his lightsaber to make sure he had gotten it completely clean. Obi-Wan was incredibly cute when he was so focused. Cody’s amusement must have been obvious in the Force because Obi-Wan looked up at him with an adorably confused look.

“Something interesting?” The Jedi asked.

“I like to watch you work,” The Commander simply replied.

Obi-Wan colored prettily at that but ducked his head to return to his work without comment.

“Mesh’la,” Cody murmured, enjoying it immensely when his beloved Jedi blushed even darker.

The Commander watched his General for a few more moments before reaching for the first piece of his armor. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan was finished with his lightsaber. There were two options, paperwork or…

“May I help you with your armor?” Obi-Wan asked, so very hesitantly.

It was an incredibly intimate thing, trusting someone else to look after your armor. The clone Commander felt an overwhelming amount of love for his Jetii in that moment. Obi-Wan knew the significance of such a request. But his hesitance made Cody’s heart ache. That his beloved could possibly think the answer would be no…Cody wanted to hunt down every single person who had hurt this man in this past. But as adamantly as he wanted that, he knew his Jedi would never want him to do such a thing. Instead, Cody would focus all his energies on making sure this man knew how much he loved, trusted and adored him.

“Elek, ner cyar’ika,” Cody replied with a smile.

“Vor entye,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling gently in return.

The Jedi was as diligent in his care of his Commander’s armor as he was in the care of his lightsaber. His beloved Commander’s armor was such a vital piece of making sure he survived each battle. Obi-Wan would give it all the care he could.

When they had finally completed their task and Cody’s armor had all been piled neatly by the door as was his habit, Obi-Wan went to grab a datapad to do some other work. There were some strategy reviews he wanted to do from the last few battles. Cody caught his hand before he could touch the pad.

The Commander encouraged his General to his feet before nudging him towards the fresher. Obi-Wan took the hint and prepared for bed. After emerging the fresher, he settled down on his side as Cody took his turn to prep for bed.

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, Cody didn’t fully lay down. He propped himself up and encouraged Obi-Wan to rest his head on his stomach. The Jedi let himself be directed. He smiled when he looked up and realized what Cody intended. The Commander had a datapad in hand.

“Now, where did we leave off?” Cody murmured as he located their place in the book they were reading together.

After finding it, he began to read aloud. This was one of Obi-Wan’s favorite things. He loved listening to Cody’s voice as he read aloud a book they had chosen together. It was such a simple, domestic thing but he craved it.

Obi-Wan fell asleep to the sound of Cody’s steady voice and the gentle touch of Cody’s hand in his hair.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

2  
There had been a terrible close call on this last campaign. Obi-Wan had managed to divert the blast from the enemy canon away from their lines, but it had been close. It made them all want to seek comfort. Many of the 212th were cuddled together in the one training room. Waxer and Boil asked Cody to talk the General in to coming. 

Initially Obi-Wan tried to refuse. He was certain he would be intruding, certain that it would make the men uncomfortable, certain that his presence would prevent them from truly relaxing. Cody tried to assure the Jedi that wasn’t the case, hating the insecurities that made the man think he couldn’t truly be welcome. So, Cody played dirty. He called Wooley. No one in the 212th, their General included, could say no in the face of Wooley’s earnest, innocent pleas.

“Please, General? We’d all really like you to be there,” Wooley insisted “After that close call…it makes us feel better when we can see you too, sir.”

Obi-Wan caved on the spot. 

Cody tried not to feel smug about it. He failed.

They settled near the one wall, both of them desiring a clear line of sight to the door. Even though they were safe aboard the _Negotiator_ , it was something that Cody couldn’t shake the need for and Obi-Wan had adapted to it without hesitation. 

After only a few minutes, Boil worked up the nerve to ask the General to tell a story about one of his missions

“I’m sure they are all far too boring,” Obi-Wan demurred.

Cody knew every single one of them would deny it, but his vode were pouting.

“Gedet'ye, General?” Boil encouraged.

Predictably, Obi-Wan folded. He never did say no to them for very long unless there was an incredibly good reason.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before settling on a story to tell.

“Now, Anakin will insist that I was the one who fell in to the gundark nest and he had to rescue me. But I assure you that is not the case. He memory of the situation is faulty. That is particularly important to understand before I start this tale properly!” Obi-Wan asserted. 

A round of laughter followed that statement. 

Cody had heard this story before, and General Skywalker had adamantly disputed Obi-Wan’s version of it. Ahsoka had laughed herself right off her chair. Rex hadn’t been too far behind her, though he managed not to lose his seat. Cody had laughed too but had far more dignity about it.  
His General had launched in to the story and the men had all moved closer, cuddling together in groups as they listened to their General’s story. He watched as his men relaxed; so did their General.

Cody watched over them all, pleased that his beloved and his men were for that moment at least, safe and happy.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

3  
Obi-Wan had spent the entire day in one long holo meeting after another. He was running on little sleep after a three week long siege. They had finally taken the planet two days before and what little had remained of the Separatists forces had fled the planet. Plo and the 104th would be seeing to the cleanup and further securing of the world. But Obi-Wan and the 212th were leaving to join Aayla and the 327th Star Corps several systems away, hence the full day of planning meetings. He was finally able to return to his quarters. He had a blinding headache. For once, he wasn’t going to put up much of a fuss when Cody insisted that he rest.

Of course, his beloved had latemeal waiting when he arrived in what Obi-Wan had come to think of as _their_ quarters. It didn’t matter to him that for appearances sake Cody had to keep his, these were the quarters they shared.

“So thoughtful, as always, my dear,” Obi-Wan said after giving Cody a soft kiss.

“Someone has to make sure you eat. I know for a fact you skipped midmeal,” The clone Commander scolded.

“I was lucky to get a cup of tea after the first meeting,” The Jedi said with a sigh.

Cody took a good look at Obi-Wan’s face and realized the other man was in pain.

“Let’s eat,” He said gently.

The Jedi removed his robe before sitting down on “his” side of the desk. Cody was already out of his armor, so he sat down on the other side. They ate in easy silence.

Once they had eaten Cody encouraged Obi-Wan to shower to help him relax and then get changed for bed. The Jedi agreed. Cody returned their trays to the mess hall and had settled in to sit on the bed by the time Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher.

The Commander gestured for his General to sit in front of him. The moment Cody’s hands touched his shoulders, Obi-Wan realized the other man’s intentions.

“That isn’t necessary, my dear. The meal and warm shower helped.”

Cody wondered if his Jedi could feel his eye roll through the Force.

“I know it isn’t necessary, but I want to. I like it when you let me take care of you.”  
Obi-Wan always was rather helpless against that particular line of argument. And he had to admit, Cody gave wonderful massages. His strong hands worked wonders on tense or sore muscles.

As he worked the tense muscles under his hands, Cody recounted an incident from earlier in the day. After the end of the siege, all surviving equipment was to be returned to the ship and inventoried. There was a great deal of confusion when it suddenly seemed like they had far more supplies after the battle than before they started. It was the extra walker that really brought everything to a halt.

“Turns out that basic communication is a skill a number of the vode in this battalion lack. They had double counted an entire section of supplies in the hanger,” Cody said with a long-suffering sigh. “For a while I thought I was going to have to apologize to Wolffe for stealing one of their AT-TEs. It wasn’t going to be pretty.”

Obi-Wan let out a tired sounding laugh at that.

“My dear, I would have handled that with Master Plo. I wouldn’t have thrown you to Commander Wolffe’s tender mercies.”

Cody snorted.

“Wolffe would NOT have been content to let his General handle that situation. But it’s sweet that you would have tried.”

The Commander continued massaging his General’s shoulders and neck for several long minutes. Finally satisfied that the other man was relaxed enough, he leaned forward and placed several soft kisses along Obi-Wan’s shoulders. The Jedi made a soft, contented sound at that.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Cody said.

“I do believe you are right, beloved,” Obi-Wan replied.

It was so very rare that his Jedi didn’t argue with him over that. Perhaps a little positive reinforcement was called for once they were settled. Cody cuddled up to Obi-Wan, the big spoon to his Jedi’s little, and gently rubbed the other man’s forehead. Obi-Wan sighed happily at the comforting touch. The Commander continued the gentle rubbing until he felt his General drift off to sleep. Cody placed another gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and settled in to get some sleep himself.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

4  
Cody stepped up to Obi-Wan’s side as the Jedi worked at his desk. He had already stripped to his blacks. Obi-Wan didn’t even look up from the datapad he was working on. Cody sighed in frustration. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan sighed tiredly.

“Cyare, you didn’t sleep at all last night. You barely slept the night before that. You need to rest,” Cody told him softly.

Obi-Wan finally looked up at him.

“But there is so much to do. There’s always so much to do. And so little time in which to do it all.”

“It will all still be there in the morning. We’re in hyperspace all day again tomorrow. We have only the one strategy meeting in the morning. Waxer and Boil can cover drills and training with the men for me tomorrow, so I can help you with some of this,” Cody assured.

The tired Jedi hummed softly. His beloved Commander made a good point. They had most of the next day to work on the never-ending pile of forms and reports. They were 36 hours out from their destination and the campaign it would bring. He could become a liability if he didn’t arrive properly rested, as there was no telling how things would go once they arrived- no matter how carefully they tried to plan. So, it would be wise to rest while he had the time. And Cody was certainly more than capable of helping with the paperwork. He did plenty of it as it was, being a Marshal Commander. It was simply that they had so much more of it than the average General and Commander would. Downside of Obi-Wan being a High General, unfortunately. Obi-Wan was so grateful that Cody never seemed to mind.

“Come to bed,” Cody prodded once more.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan conceded.

“You drive a hard bargain, Commander,” The Jedi said, his smile obvious in his tone.

The clone Commander smiled back.

Obi-Wan stood from his chair and stretched. He hadn’t moved in some time and it felt good to be up. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower before bed. I won’t be long, my dear,” He said as he moved towards the fresher.

Cody removed his boots and settled into bed.

True to his word, Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher ready for bed in less than 15 minutes. He slipped in beside his beloved and curled up around him.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

5

The campaign went well. They took losses, as was inevitable, but they were thankfully minimal. Within two weeks they were back on the _Negotiator_. They were still in orbit, but everyone from the 212th had returned to the ship as of an hour before. Preparations for departure were underway, but Cody and Obi-Wan weren’t needed for that. The Admiral and his staff could do their jobs just fine without the General or himself hovering over them.

Cody made his rounds, checking on all of the men. The injured were in the MedBay being looked after by the medics or in their bunks being fussed over by their squad mates. That was the one sad thing about being a CC, Cody thought. All throughout training on Kamino, they had known they would be split up. The CTs were trained as squads and only death or promotion to officer would separate them. When he let himself be honest about it, Cody envied them for that.  
Once that was complete, he headed to Obi-Wan’s quarters to check on his wayward General. Obi-Wan had been injured the day before. It wasn’t a serious injury, but it was enough to mean he needed to take it easy for a couple of days. Cody knew that was going to be a struggle, even if they were going to be in hyperspace for a few days on their return trip to Coruscant.

Cody entered Obi-Wan’s quarters to an all too familiar scene. His General was at his desk, working when he wasn’t supposed to be.

“You were given strict instructions to rest. I know that for a fact because I was there when it happened,” The clone Commander scolded.

The Jedi looked up. He looked so tired and the tense lines near his eyes spoke to pain he was trying to hide.

Cody loved this man, but sweet Force was he frustrating. At least the Jedi had showered and was in only his undertunic and leggings for sleep. He moved closer and gently grabbed Obi-Wan’s elbow and encouraged him to his feet. Obi-Wan let himself be led over to the bed and sat down on it.

“I still have to shower, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get comfortable,” The Commander encouraged.

Obi-Wan made a noncommittal noise as Cody removed his armor and stacked it neatly, out of the way. 

“You should lay down at least,” Cody suggested before he entered the fresher.

He hoped the other man listened, but his Jedi seemed to be in a stubborn mood so Cody wouldn’t bet any credits on it. Not that he had any credits to bet…

When he emerged, he sighed heavily as Obi-Wan still wasn’t laying down. Cody was disappointed, but not surprised. But what was even more frustrating was that the Jedi had a datapad in his hand again. Cody wasn’t sure if the fact that the other man was at least sitting on the bed was an improvement over the desk or not.

Cody didn’t hesitate to take the datapad directly out of Obi-Wan’s hand. He was following the medic’s orders after all.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan protested.

“No, Obi-Wan. You are injured and under medic’s orders to rest. There is nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow,” The Commander said firmly as he placed the datapad down on the desk.

He closed the distance between them once more. Obi-Wan leaned forward, resting his head against Cody’s stomach. Cody’s hand came up and his fingers gently carded through his beloved’s hair. The Jedi sighed contentedly. The Commander continued his gentle ministrations for a few moments, feeling his beloved General relaxing beneath his hand. Obi-Wan made a noise of protest when Cody finally pulled away.

“Shh,” Cody soothed. “Lay down, cyare. It’s time we got some sleep.”

The Jedi lay down, shifting on to his side. The clone Commander followed. As soon as Cody was settled on his back, Obi-Wan moved, sprawling across his chest and settling down so his head was right over Cody’s heart. The Commander’s hand returned to his General’s hair. It was but a few moments before the Jedi was asleep. Cody kept up the gentle stroking of his beloved’s hair until he too drifted off.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

+1  
As the war went on, Cody found he didn’t really mind the days in hyperspace between campaigns. The men all had their shipboard duties, but it also allowed them plenty of scheduled downtime. They sorely needed the rest that downtime brought them. They had only been on Coruscant for two days before they had been sent to join General Skywalker and the 501st for a campaign that hadn’t been going well. Fortunately, the combined strength of the 501st and 212th had been able to turn the tide and win the battle. Now, they were all headed to another world that was suddenly seeing Separatist activity. They had started their journey late the previous evening and wouldn’t arrive until late the next afternoon. Cody and Obi-Wan had spent much of the day on paperwork before Obi-Wan had shooed Cody out to spend some time with their men. The Commander enjoyed training and sparring with his men and he certainly didn’t mind the break from the never-ending forms required for running the Third Systems Army.

He hadn’t eaten latemeal yet, but he wanted to shower first. He was sweaty after a few hours in the training rooms. He still had his own quarters, but when it was only the 212th on board, he never slept in them. The men were supportive of his relationship with Obi-Wan and the few nat borns onboard reported to the Admiral, so they never had reason to come looking for Obi-Wan or Cody. He did have to maintain appearances if anyone from another battalion or, more worryingly, another Jedi, was around. Cody was relatively certain his brothers in the 501st could be trusted to keep the secret, but he wouldn’t put any of them in that position. Rex was the exception; the two had long ago made a pact never to lie to or hide things from one another unless they were directly ordered to do so. Having to maintain his separate quarters did mean that he had to leave some of his clothes and spare weapons gear there. So he stopped by his quarters first to grab a clean set of blacks as the ones he had had in Obi-Wan’s quarters had all been sent to the laundry that morning. Clean clothes in hand, he headed for Obi-Wan’s quarters. Maybe he could drag the stubborn Jedi down to the mess hall for latemeal after his shower. 

He entered the room and paused just inside. He noticed two things immediately. One, his laundry was back and it was neatly folded and put away on the shelf Obi-Wan had cleared for him. And two, Obi-Wan was standing next to one of the desk chairs, but he wasn’t doing paperwork anymore. No, two trays from the mess were sitting on the desk.

“I had Boil comm me when you were finished with training,” The Jedi said timidly. 

His beloved Jetii was still so unsure sometimes when it came to gestures like this, always afraid he was overstepping. He never protested when Cody did something that dictated their evenings, but he was always so, so hesitant to do the same. Obi-Wan had admitted that he was wary of ever making it seem like he was trying to issue orders in their love life the way he had to in their professional one. Cody loved him all the more for the earnestness of it. It also made him relish the nights Obi-Wan did these things all the more, while also doing everything he could to encourage his Jetii to feel comfortable doing it more often. It was a work in progress.

“I thought it might be nice to take advantage of the quiet evening, just the two of us,” The Jedi continued quietly.

Cody smiled brightly, hoping his happiness was clear in the Force as well as on his face.

“Sounds like a great idea to me.”

Obi-Wan smiled back.

Cody crossed to stand in front of Obi-Wan. He was still in his armor, so he made sure he was very gentle as he brought their foreheads together.

“Vor entye, cyare,” Cody said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan replied. He paused before adding, equally as softly, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”

Cody pulled away just long enough to pull off his helmet before pressing their foreheads together again and repeating the sentiment back. He knew he would never tire of hearing those words, or of saying them.

“I don’t want our meal to get cold. I can shower after,” The Commander said when they finally  
pulled apart a long moment later.

Obi-Wan agreed and they sat down to enjoy the beginning of their quiet evening. They took their time eating and idly chatting. After they had eaten, Obi-Wan returned the trays to the mess hall while Cody got out of his armor and showered.

They settled together on the bed. The night was young. There was no need to rush. For a long while, they simply talked and cuddled. Eventually the cuddling mixed with gentle kisses. The gentle kisses slowly turned more heated. Roaming hands were soon added to the heated kisses. Some nights they had quick, nearly frantic sex. Tonight, they slowly made love. Both relished being able to take their time. They curled up together afterward, sated, relaxed and warm. 

This time it was Cody who said it first.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Jetii.”

His tired Jedi smiled.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, my dear.”

They slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translation:  
> at kar'taylir darasuum bal at baatir- To love and to care
> 
> Jetii- Jedi
> 
> Mesh’la- Beautiful
> 
> Elek, ner cyar’ika- Yes, my darling/sweetheart
> 
> Vor entye- Thank you
> 
> Gedet'ye- Please
> 
> Cyare- Beloved
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Jetii. - I love you, my Jedi


End file.
